


Morte

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon divino [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Prompt! PROMPT!, originale, M/F, la Morte e la Fanciulla. [Originale] Morte/Umana| Deathfic!; Non-binary; Non-human. | NSFW | 668.





	Morte

Morte

 

La fanciulla vide la propria finestra aprirsi, a fatica si alzò sul letto, camminando sulle punte dei piedi, la vestaglia candida le ricadeva larga sul corpo sottile. Nello sfondo candido risaltava solo il rosso del braccialetto che portava al polso.

“Infermiera Joe, è lei?” domandò.

“Si potrebbe dire di no” rispose una voce. 

Davanti alla fanciulla si materializzò una figura oscura, alle sue spalle le tendine di pizzo venivano mosse dal vento.

“Chi sei? Un ragazzo o una ragazza?” chiese la fanciulla con tono titubante.

“Maschio, Femmina... Si può dire che i miei organi siano maschili, mentre per tutte le leggende sono donna. Io, devo dire, che mi sento libera dall’identità di genere. Non sono qualcosa che si può semplicemente rinchiudere nell’idea di maschio o femmina.

Molti esseri umani sono come me, ma si sono gettati tra le mie braccia perché non accettati per questo” rispose lo sconosciuto.

La fanciulla si portò le dita tremanti alla bocca, notando con sconcerto la falce che lo sconosciuto teneva tra le mani ossute.

“Sei qui per portare via la mia anima?” domandò con voce spezzata.

“Sono qui per darti un bacio, sì. Dopo di esso, sarai libera” rispose la morte.

“I-io… non voglio morire” gemette la giovane. Ingoiò un singhiozzo, mentre la sua figura minuta era scossa da un tremito.

“Che lo si voglia, o no, alla fine questo succede a tutti” rispose la Morte. 

La fanciulla sfiorò la sua mano e la Morte la guardò con aria confusa.

“Visto che non senti di avere un sesso, ti piacciono uomini o donne?” chiese la ragazza.

< Non avrò mai conosciuto l’amore ad andarmene adesso. Però, ha parlato di un bacio… > pensò.

“Nessuno mi aveva mai posto questa domanda. Direi che mi piacciono entrambi, se toccano la mia essenza” rispose la Morte, stringendo a sua volta le dita sottili della giovane.

“C’è possibilità che io ti ‘tocchi’?” domandò la ragazza.

“Vuoi il mio amore, umana?” chiese la Morte, vedendo le labbra sottili dell’altra offrirglisi.

“Se sotto quel cappuccio non ci sono solo ossa… sì. Voglio essere amata prima di lasciare questo mondo” rispose la fanciulla.

La Morte adagiò contro il muro la propria falce, spalancò le sei grandi ali dalle piume nere sulla sua schiena e si sfilò il cappuccio. Aveva il viso di un giovane dai lunghi boccoli mori, gli occhi rossi liquidi incastrati in un taglio simile a quelli di un falco.

La giovane rabbrividì vedendo le sue labbra rosee e sottili, le sue gote rosse e la sua pelle nivea.

“Sei così diverso… sì, sei una creatura non umana, bellissima e pericolosa” disse la giovane, rabbrividendo. Sgranò i suoi occhi cerchiati da profonde occhiaie, il suo viso segnato dalla malattia ed esangue si ricoprì di gocce di sudore.

“Nessuno ha mai voluto conoscere cosa ci fosse il cappuccio” rispose la Morte. Allargò il mantello, lasciando intravedere il suo corpo slanciato, le sue forme morbide, le sue gambe lunghe.

Il vento cessò pian piano, mentre la giovane si spogliava, la sua pelle era ingrigita dalla malattia e le sue ossa premevano contro la pelle.

La Morte l’avvolse nel suo mantello e la fece sua, la ragazza sentì la Morte penetrarla. Si aggrappò a lei, sentendo i suoi muscoli sotto le dita e strinse gli occhi.

< Chi avrebbe mai detto che una mortale, una semplice fanciulla, avrebbe amato la Morte? > pensò la creatura. Si mosse dentro di lei delicatamente, mentre la giovane modulava dei gemiti di piacere, soffocati dal tessuto dell’ampio mantello scuro. Le ali della Morte fremevano e ondeggiavano, dando vita a un nuovo venticello, piume nere volarono tutt’intorno e si posarono sul pavimento.

La fanciulla raggiunse l’orgasmo e la Morte scivolò fuori da lei, la fece scivolare fuori dal suo mantello e la stese sul letto di piume che si era creato sul pavimento.

La giovane chiuse gli occhi, mentre la Morte la baciava, rubandole il soffio vitale.

La Morte rivestì il corpo privo di vita della fanciulla, raggiunse la finestra guardandola un’ultima volta e scomparve.


End file.
